tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead/Season 9
Season Nine of the survival horror series The Walking Dead began airing on AMC in October 2018. It ran for sixteen episodes, ending on March 31st, 2019. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production Directors Writers Notes * In 2018, Angela Kang was promoted to showrunner of The Walking Dead, replacing Scott M. Gimple, who remained on the series as an executive producer and consultant. Hollywood Reporter. Goldberg, Lesley (4-18-18). "Meet the New Brains Behind 'The Walking Dead'". * It was reported in May 2018 that series star Andrew Lincoln would be departing the series following its ninth season scheduled to begin airing in October of that year. It was said that Lincoln would only appear in about a half-dozen episodes. This news came hot on the tails of similar reports of Lauren Cohan likewise leaving the series after only six episodes or so, to make way for her future career on the TV series Whiskey Cavalier. It was reported that Norman Reedus would be taking on a larger, possibly a leadership roll in the wake of Lincoln's absence. Collider.com; Trumbore, Dave (5-29-18). "Exclusive: Andrew Lincoln to Exit AMC’s ‘The Walking Dead’ in Season 9" * While season nine sees the departure of Andrew Lincoln and Lauren Cohan, it also sees the return of a season one staple - Jon Bernthal. Bernthal played the part of Shane Walsh in seasons one an two. Yeah... the same Shane who was killed by Rick Grimes, came back as a zombie and then shot in the head by Carl. Bernthal is also known for playing vigilante killer Frank Castle on the Netflix original series The Punisher. As he was under contract to the studio for that series, his ability to appear on The Walking Dead would be limited to three episodes. At the time of its initial report, it remained unclear exactly what role Bernthal's character would play in season nine, though most speculated that he would appear in the show via flashback. Hollywood Reporter; Wigler, Josh & Goldber, Lesley (6-18-18). "'Walking Dead': Jon Bernthal to Return in Season 9". * On June 17th, 2018, The Talking Dead 's after-show host Chris Hardwick came under fire when former girlfriend, Chloe Dyktra made allegations against him, accusing him of emotional and sexual abuse, as well obstructions to her career in the entertainment industry. As a result, AMC pulled Hardwick's series Talking With Chris Hardwick from its line-up. The internet blog site The Nerdist, which Hardwick founded, removed all references to Chris Hardwick from its website. CNN.com Almasy, Steve (6-17-18). "AMC suspends Chris Hardwick talk show after ex-girlfriend makes allegations of abuse". * Season 9 of The Walking Dead sees a time-jump in the series, taking place some time after the events of season eight's "All Out War" storyline. This tracks with events that played out in the comic book series, which jumped ahead two years after the conclusion of the storyline. TV Guide.com; Macdonald, Lindsay (6-20-18). "The Walking Dead Showrunner Confirms Season 9 Time Jump". * In July 2018 at the San Diego Comic-Con, franchise creator Robert Kirkman confirmed that season nine would feature the inclusion of the Whisperers, as well as the group's leader, Alpha. A clip from a trailer shows a herd of walkers that appear to be murmuring. FANDOM Wikia; Articles. Foster, Kim Taylor (7-21-18). ‘The Walking Dead’ Adds Alpha, the Whisperers and More in Season 9. * Less than a month prior to the season premiere, AMC announced its intention to continue The Walking Dead franchise for at least another decade, despite suffering an increasing drop in viewership on its staple program for the past two seasons. At the time this information was first released, it was unknown whether another Walking Dead spin-off was being considered or not. Collider.com. Chitwood, Adam (9-14-18). "AMC Plans to Continue ‘The Walking Dead’ Universe for at Least Another Decade". * Episode 9x09, "Adaptation" is the first part of season 9B, following the mid-season break. It had a special running time of 74-minutes. It is the fourth episode this season that has a running time beyond the standard sixty-minute (with commercials) running time. * Episode 9x15, "The Calm Before", had the highest body count of named characters in the season including Tara Chambler, Tammy Rose Sutton, Enid, and Henry. See also External Links * References ----